


Morning

by avalancefrv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalancefrv/pseuds/avalancefrv
Summary: Petit OS sur mon couple préféré de la série Supergirl: Kara et CatQuand Cat se réveille dans les bras de la femme de sa vie...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Kudos: 14





	Morning

Cat Grant a toujours était le genre de personne a dire que le sommeil était pour les fainéants. Jamais de sa vie elle se souvient avoir fait une grasse matinée ou même rester quelques minutes de plus sous la couette. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ses habitudes.

Jusqu'à Kara. Kara qui chaque matins depuis près de 6 mois maintenant la tient dans ses bras sans moyens de fuite. Kara qui l'a fait se sentir en sécurité enveloppé ainsi dans ses bras comme si elle ne voulait jamais se séparer d'elle. Alors Cat commence vraiment à aimer ça et maintenant s'en délecte à chaque occasion. 

Aujourd'hui est justement un de ces matins.

Cat se réveilla légèrement et se rendit compte qu'elle était presque totalement allongée sur sa petite amie. Sa tête se trouver sur son cou, son bras entourant son ventre et ses jambes enchevêtrées avec les siennes. Elle sourit doucement en pensant à quel point elle se sentez à l'aise dans ses bras.

Elle se demander toujours comment une femme comme Kara , si gentille, attentionnée, douce, pouvait bien faire avec elle qui était tout simplement le contraire...

Mais au fil du temps, elle se rendit compte que la présence de Kara dans sa vie la rendait meilleure. Beaucoup plus meilleure pour être honnête. Elle ne crier moins contre ses employés (enfin la plus part du temps) et se sentez de meilleure humeur de jour en jour. Il y a encore 1 an elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir une place pour l'amour dans sa vie.

Mais Kara a tous changer. Elle avait enfin trouver l'amour de sa vie, même si pendant 4 ans elle s'avouer le contraire, mais elles avaient fait le grand saut ensemble et maintenant Cat ne se voit plus vivre s'a cette femme à se côtés.

Cat toujours dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas que sa petite amie avait ouvert les yeux et la regarder.

\- Arrête de réfléchir... Dit Kara la voix mi-amusé et mi-endormie.

Cat releva la tête et voit l'immense sourire remplis d'amour que Kara lui envoie. 

Cat ne trouve qu'une chose à dire.  
\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement chérie...

Kara se pencha et l'embrassa en faisant traversé tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme.

Kara lui répond alors:  
\- Et moi je t'aime beaucoup plus...

Puis elle regarda Cat sournoisement et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix incroyablement sexy (que sa petite amie ne peut résister, elle le savait).

\- D'ailleurs j'ai très envie de te montrer à quel point je t'aime d'une façon beaucoup plus amusante...

Cat la regarda alors avec un regard pleins d'envie et de désir.

\- Je suis toute à vous Miss Danvers... Dit-elle d'un voix déjà assez rauque.

Kara se mit à rire légèrement puis poussa Cat sur le dos et commença à embrasser ses lèvres, puis sa joue, son menton, et vient son cou où elle sait que Cat aime beaucoup. Elle commença à gémir légèrement quant elle sent que Kara commence à poser des baisers bouche ouverte sur son cou et sentit de plus en plus une grande chaleur s'allumer dans son corps tout entier...

~

Merci d'avoir jeter un coup d’œil!!!

Faite moi savoir si vous voulez une suite ou d'autre histoires...


End file.
